It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better
by Tot Tyrer
Summary: The End. After a kunoichi mission, Tenten recieves some unexpected news that could change her life. Now, she has fell into depression. Will she make it through? Will Neji and Lee stay by her?
1. The News

:D

new story :) (should be writing secrets of tenten but ive lost the next chapter :(

oh welll

enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto :(

The News

"I'm what?" Tenten asked as she slowly sat down infront of the Hokage.

"You're pregnant, I'm sorry Tenten" Tsunade spoke "You have a choice to keep it or to-"

"Abort it" Tenten finished for her idol "I don't understand, I used the contraceptive jutsu so I wouldn't, I always do on kunoichi missions."

"Sometimes it doesn't work exceptionally." Her idol spoke almost brokenly. "Since it is a child of a rape attack, if you choose to keep it, you will need to pick 2 father figures for the child, I'm sorry Tenten, I will give you a month for your decision."

"Thankyou" Tenten stood and walked out of the building in a state of shock. She headed for the Hyuga compound in search of Hinata.

When she found the heiress, she found her sat with her younger sister, Hanabi.

"What happened?" Hinata asked when she saw her friend. Hanabi offered the shocked girl a cup of tea as Tenten sat down.

She didn't cry.

-

i know its short :(

buuut this story is going to be in short chapters :)

xxx


	2. The Decision

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto :(

Thank you for the reviews  
I can see why the anonymous reviewer is angry. However, all female ninjas would have been put on a kunoichi mission at some point. This story is going to link to Secrets of Tenten in a way.  
Im not making Tenten look like a slut, if you feel that I am, I'm sorry. This was the only way I could make this story work. In fact, in seduction missions, ninja didn't have to go into a certain stage to get answers, if that makes sense, Tenten was raped by the target in this story, but she killed the person who did.

The Decision.

As soon as she sat, Hinata and Hanabi sat next to her asking what happened.

"I-I-I don't-can't" she took a breath and started again.

"I'm pregnant. The mission I went on I was - was raped and now I'm pregnant! H-How am I going to tell Gai-sensei, Lee and N-neji." She looked at both of the girls with wide eyes. "You wont tell anyone will you...you can't please!"

Hinata had never seen her friend so distressed. "Shh... We wont tell anyone" She reassured her and turned to Hanabi "Right Hanabi" the younger girl nodded.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" Hinata asked.

"No, I better get home or Lee will worry" Tenten answered.

She bid her farewells and went back to the three bedroomed apartment that she and Lee shared since they were 13. Neji used to live with them but when he became a jounin he moved back into the Hyuga compound as there were many clan matters he had to take care of.

Lee was in the kitchen when she walked in. He was making some 'potion' to help his youth grow as he said.

"Hello youthful flower, How was...your-" He stopped talking as soon as she shut the door to her room.

With a small frown on his face, he walked to her door and knocked lightly on it.

"Are you ok Tenten?"

He wasn't answered.

He tried the next morning and got no answer. Since he was worried about his sister like figure, he called Gai-sensei, about his concern for Tenten who immediatly made his way toward the apartment his two students shared.

"Tenten, did something happen yesterday?" Gai asked.

As lee did before, he got no answer. 2 weeks passed before Lee notified Neji who had been on Hyuga clan business. As soon as Lee told his rival about Tenten's strange behaviour, Neji asked (shouted) Lee why he had not been told 2 weeks ago, before he marched to were his 2 team-mates lived, demanding an answer.

"You have been busy and you have'nt been in touch for 3 weeks!" Lee argued back, before they both went to Tentens door.

Inside, Tenten was sat on her bed with a pillow on her lap, she stared at the door, which was blocked with her drawers, she had an ensuite bathroom, so she had no problem of not leaving her room. She thought about keeping the baby or not keeping it. She heard her sensei and team-mates knock and coax her to come out of her room but she wouldn't move, even when Neji came, she didn't even hesitate, she just sat there and stared at the door or the wall thinking about why the contraceptive jutsu hadn't worked.

Another 2 weeks passed, the whole rookie 9 had tried to get her out of her room, even Sai and Shino awkwardly tried.

She emerged from her room when Lee went out to train with Gai-sensei and surprisingly, Neji. She made her way to Tsunade's office.

"Come in Tenten" Tsunade announced. As Tenten walked in, Tsunade's eyes widened at the sight of the weapons mistress, her eyes had dark rings under them and she was pale from spending the 4 weeks inside the apartment.

"Tenten, what-"

"I came here to give you my decision." Tenten spoke softly.

"Ok, what have you decided Tenten?"

"I have decided to-"

Next chapter will be up soon :)

xxx


	3. The Truth

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto :(

Thank you very much for the reviews :)

The Truth.

"Ok Tenten, are you sure?" Tsunade looked worriedly at Tenten.  
"I'm definitely sure." Tenten answered and walked out of the room, signifying her decision had been made.

The Weapons Mistress walked along the busy streets of Konoha slowly as if she was trying to get her light tan back. She breathed in the warm summer air of early June.

'I hope I've made the right decision.'

She walked towards Team Gai's training ground and realised how much she had missed being outside and feeling the lush green grass under her shoes.

She arrived at her teams training ground and found them all having a break. She took a deep breath and walked into the clearing.

"Tenten!" Her team-mates said at the same time. She looked at their shocked faces and then looked down at the ground.

"I need to talk to you all." She led them over to a tree trunk on the ground that they all sat on. (They were sat from left to right: Gai, Lee, Tenten, Neji.) She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm… erm… I-I-I'm"

"Take a deep breath Tenten, you can tell us" Lee assured her; putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She took another breath.

"I'm pregnant."  
Everyone froze.  
"You're pregnant?" Gai asked.  
"How? I mean when? Who is the father?" Lee asked.  
Neji just looked at her in shock.  
"The father's dead, I killed him, it was 6 weeks ago-" Tenten started.  
"On you last mission" Neji finished.  
"What mission was it Tenten?" Gai asked sternly.  
"It was a kunoichi mission"  
The three men tore their eyes away from her and looked at the ground.  
"Why did you accept it?" Lee choked out.  
She stood up in front of them. They could feel her aura become one of anger.  
"Why did I take it!" She burst. "I took it so many other women couldn't be raped and killed, I accept them missions for that sort of reason. To protect. I go through with those missions so Sakura, Ino and Hinata don't lose their innocence like that. They don't know what being a kunoichi is because they have never been that far on a mission. My innocence was stolen years ago so I let myself on these missions to protect them!" She started to speak softly. "A kunoichi is someone who can hand over everything of themselves to protect others." She dropped her head into her hands. "I don't know what went wrong on that mission but now I'm pregnant and I'm keeping it." She looked up at them. "Even if this baby wasn't conceived out of love, I can't abort it. It is a living thing, it has a heartbeat. Even if it doesn't look anything like a person right now. It is still a human child." She sat back down, between Lee and Neji.  
"I want to ask you something." Lee and Neji nodded, Gai listened as he knew that this was between his students. "Since this is a child from an attack, it needs to have 2 father figures. If everything goes well throughout pregnancy. Lee, Neji, will you two be the father figures? Neither of you have to be, I'm not pushing you, but if you want, will you?" She turned to Lee who had small tears running down his cheeks, he nodded. "You protect Sakura-chan, Ino-san and Hinata-san from people you face and you didn't tell a soul. Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I was scared, I was terrified of what you would think of me. I still am, I feel used and like… I don't know, after a mission."  
"Well, we're proud of you, you lost your innocence at a young age. I remember when we found you." Gai said sympathetically. Tenten gave him a small smile and turned to Neji.  
"Neji, will you be a father figure for this child?"  
He gave her a small smile and nodded. She hugged him and whispered a thank you in his ear, he loosely hugged back. She let go, turned around and hugged Lee who enthusiastically hugged back, she let go of him and looked at her sensei.  
"Gai-sensei since you were there as a 'very interesting' figure, will you be the god-father?"  
"It would be an honour" He replied tearfully. They shared a father-daughter hug before she returned to her seat.

"Sorry for lashing out before." She said sheepishly. "Must be the hormones." They shared a laugh as the sun set on a stressful day.

Well, that was Chapter 3. Chapter 4-The scan will be up as soon as I have typed it :)

xxx


	4. The Scan

Ok…

Thanks for the reviews :D

Here is Chapter 4 :)

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto :(

The Scan.

"Ok, we're going. Lee! Hurry up if your coming!" Tenten shouted as she walked with Neji, out of the apartment.

"I'm here, I'm here." Lee said, joining his 2 team-mates.

It had been another 2 weeks since she had told them about the child. 2 months of pregnancy, and she was going for her first scan to see if everything was going well. Since Lee and Neji were going to be the fathers, they were going to the hospital as well. They talked and laughed.

It reminded Neji of the times they used to spend together, before he turned jounin. He thought of how angry he was when his female team-mate and friend told them her news and why she never said that she went on those missions, it hurt him to know that she couldn't tell him.

'I'm going to make it up to her.' He thought with a small smile.

They arrived at the hospital and checked Tenten's appointment with the receptionist who gave them a room to go to.

"Are you ok?" Neji asked as Tenten stopped outside the room, Lee had already entered the room, whistling.

"I'm fine." She gave him a smile and entered the room.

"Hello Miss Tenten, I'm Doctor Tanaka, I will be doing your scan today, if you would like to just lie down please." The doctor spoke as soon as Neji and Tenten walked in. She shook both of their hands and led Tenten over to the bed.

Neji and Lee sat next to Tenten. The Hyuga could sense Tenten's nervousness, so he grabbed her hand for reassurance. She turned her head and smiled at him.

The doctor revealed Tenten's stomach, which had a very slight bump, and put the gel on. Tenten jumped. Neji squeezed her hand.

"It's cold." She said with a smile.

The doctor smiled back and put the handheld object onto the gel and started to move it around until a clearer picture appeared on the screen.

"Here it is, if you can see on the screen here." Tanaka politely stated.

"Is it that little blob there?" Lee said.

They shared a laugh before the doctor nodded.

"Yes, it is the little blob." She turned to Tenten, who had a smile on her face.

"Looks like everything is well." She took the device off and wiped the substance off her stomach.

Tenten stood up and fixed her top.

"Thank you, for checking and everything." Tenten said as the three of them walked away with another appointment in hand.

They walked out of the building and toward Ichiraku where they spotted the Rookie 9.

"Tenten! How are you? They all found out, I don't know how!" Hinata said almost frantically.

They both looked at Lee who was smiling sheepishly and had his hand at the back of his head. Neji bonked Lee on the head and sat down.

"I'm fine, went for a scan today and everything is looking good up to now."

After they all had something to eat and a chat, they were off home for a good night sleep. Neji stayed in his old room at Lee and Tenten's apartment.


	5. Hormones

CHAPTER 5 IS HERE!

Hehehe- ive only wrote up to chapter 8 :S

Me needs to brainstorm ^.^

Yesh yesh I do :D

It's extremely short.

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

Hormones.

Half way into the third month of pregnancy and the hormones were already kicking in.

Tenten was out shopping with the other girls. So Lee and Neji were having a break from the complaining and whining.

Then she got back.

She was a good mood to start off with until she got to her room and put the twenty or so bags on her bed.

"Buy this and that they say, lets waste all your money on things you will never wear!" She broke out into a fit of rambling.

Lee ran away to avoid anything being thrown at him. Leaving Neji on his own with a hormonal pregnant lady.

"Calm down Tenten."

"Calm down! How do you expect me to calm down after … 6 hours of non-stop shopping!" She collapsed back onto her bed which now had no bags as she had put the stuff away as she rambled on.

She took a breath and sat up looking at Neji.

"Sorry" she said.

"It's fine. You never liked shopping anyway."

"Exactly what I said to them" She laughed and got up.

"I'll make us some tea." She walked towards the kitchen and Neji followed her with his eyes.

He should have never left this apartment.

It was home.

Chapter 6 – The Mission. Will be out shortly :D

Later dudes

xxx


	6. The Mission

CHAPTER 6

YAAAAAY!

:D

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto :(

The Mission.

The next day, Tenten went out for a little walk around Konoha.

Since she wasn't going to be doing missions for a while, she took a liking to walking around the village.

This day she was out walking and she didn't return to the apartment. Lee and Neji were worrying and got Gai-sesnsei to join the search for her. In desperation, they went to the Hyuga compound to see if she was with Hinata.

She wasn't.

Hinata joined her cousin, Lee and Gai-sensei to find the missing pregnant lady.

They looked all over Konoha. It was now 8 in the evening and Neji was noticeably shaking from worry, the group was called to the Hokages office. Once they got there, they saw all of the groups standing in the room.

"Tenten has been kidnapped/" Tsunade stated "We have a track, the people who took her are a group of rogues at about chuunin level, there are a few at jounin level. They are a group that steal random women and either get information out of them or… have their way with them. This will be an A-rank mission as these guys are tricky and Tenten is pregnant. You leave tonight."

Everyone bowed and left the room.

They went home to get ready and have a little rest.

Neji went back to the apartment with Lee. He went into Tentens room and lay down on her bed, smelling her scent on the pillow his heart ached but he dozed off, thinking 'I will get you back.'

Ohh…

I don't want to write the rest of this.

It's going to get really depressing

And awful

And I'm going to feel horrible

But it will be happy in the end :)

Later dudes

xxx


	7. The Cell

Chapter 7 is heeeereeeeee!

The Cell.

Tenten woke up in a dark room, all she remembered was walking but it was all fuzzy. She sat up groggily and felt the shackle around her ankle.

She cursed quietly.

She had no weapons.

How was she going to escape?

Her hand shot to her stomach as she thought of her babies health.

Later on, a man came into her cell and started to ask questions, questions she didn't know or would give the answers to.

She stayed silent.

He sent a fist toward her cheek, it made contact as her head snapped to the other side and hit the wall, sending her vision blurry.

He traipsed a kunai down her leg and then started hacking at her black pants, he cut them into mid-thigh shorts.

The kunai then travelled down her left leg were he stabbed it into her calf, still asking questions.

She drew in a sharp breath but didn't make a sound.

By the end of the session, she had a bruised cheek, stab wounds in her left shoulder and left leg, she had slices up her right leg and one on her neck, right near her jugular.

Surprisingly, they didn't go near her abdomen. 'They must know I'm pregnant.'

The next day, more damage had been done with a kunai but none of her attackers questions were answered.

Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it in the air.

Wow…

That was shorter than I thought it would be…

Chapter 8 is near!

The Rescue and a Death.

Later dudes

xxx


	8. The Rescue and a Death

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto.

WARNING: This chapter is going to be really sad.

The Rescue and a Death.

2 days ago the groups of ninjas set out.

They were at the base of the rogues.

"There isn't much security." Neji said as he looked around with the Byakugan.

"Ok, we will go in, kill anyone who attacks except the leader. Tsunade-sama wants him, so if you see him, capture him, understand?" Shikamaru declared.

As soon as they stepped in, they were attacked, Sakura, Hinata and Ino were at the back so when the rest were fighting, they could run through with Lee and Neji to get to Tenten just in-case she was injured.

Everyone got through at the same time since the rogues weren't very skilled until the jounins ambushed them, that was when they understood what the Hokage meant by tricky.

There must have been 40 or 50 of them and even Hinata killed a few, which shocked Naruto.

'I need to get to Tenten.' Neji thought as he fought some rogues.

When they finally arrived at the corridor with all the cells in, they opened every door until they got to the 7th door on the left side.

They all ran in to see a man with his back to them and a wide eyed, brown haired girl looking at them in shock and …pain.

"Tenten!" Hinata hoarsely whispered.

"Ah… so Tenten is your name." the man chuckled as he jerked his hand from her stomach, Tenten fell back against the wall with tears gathering in her eyes.

"See? This is what you were trying to hide. What you were growing inside." He lifted his hand up to show a jelly like thing.

"The baby." Sakura said, shocked.

When they realised the man had literally pulled the foetus out of Tenten, anger descended on the group. Neji and Lee were clenching and un-clenching their fists.

An aura of absolute fury came from Tenten as she painfully mustered the strength to put her hands on the mans shoulders, she quickly pulled him forward and smacked her head against his, the group stood shocked as they heard the crack of their skulls hitting against each others. Tenten then grabbed the mans head and rapidly twisted it to the left until she heard the bones in the mans neck break. She threw him to the floor, then dropped to the floor herself. The girls ran over to start healing her.

Sakura broke the shackle around the older girls ankle.

Hinata reached for the mans hand and pried his fingers open, carefully picking up the foetus. She gave it to Tenten with a sympathetic look. Tears fell from all of the girls eyes, Lee also started crying.

Tenten started to breathe fast when she saw the undeveloped child before the tears fell.

"Tenten, I know it's hard, but you have to breathe slowly, you're losing too much blood!" Ino frantically said.

Tenten fell unconscious.

D': I can't believe I just wrote that.

I feel awful.

But!

Its going to get better for Tenten, I promise.

It might take a while but it will get better

xxx


	9. Depression

Sorry for the wait.  
Had a little problem coming up with this chapter.  
I know the story line for the next few though :D

* * *

She woke up in a too-bright-white-room, shutting her eyes on the instant she opened them and feeling the pain in her lower abdomen. She rubbed her eyes and felt tear tracks. 'The baby' she thought as tears ran down her cheeks once again.

Tsunade and Sakura walked into her room. Sakura helped her into a sitting position and started to check her wound, using her chakra to help it heal.

"Tenten, I'm sorry… The baby… we couldn't save her." Tsunade said with sad eyes.

"It was a girl? Sakura… it was a girl… it was a …" Tenten looked at her stomach. "That bastard."

"Sakura, I would like to tell Tenten something, if you would leave the room please."

Sakura left the room with curiosity in her eyes as she sat next to the brown haired girls team.

"Is Tenten ok?" Lee asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"Um… how do I-? She's going to be fine…physically. But, there is a chance that she wont be ok mentally. We tried so hard, we really did but the baby wasn't strong enough, she was only 12 weeks old. I'm sorry." Sakura said to the three men.

"She?... A little girl." Gai said staring off into space thinking of a minature Tenten wrapped in blankets.

Tsunade walked out of Tenten's room and shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." She said before walking off. Sakura gave them a look of sympathy before following her mentor.

Neji sat with his hands curled into fists, wishing he had ripped that man apart while he was still alive.  
Tenten didn't let anyone in her hospital room while she recovered but Neji went everyday anyway even though he was always stuck, staring at the white door. Some days Lee and his sensei would be there aswell. It took her 4 weeks to heal physically. There were no scars. Well, there was one scar, but it didn't show on her body it was in her heart.

The next day, Gai, Lee and Neji went to the hospital to see if she wanted to see them.  
She didn't.  
Tsunade came out of the door and sat next to the bowl haired jounin.  
"Gai, Lee, Neji, I'm sorry to tell you this but Tenten is depressed at the moment." The mens eyes widened. "The loss of the foetus has led Tenten into a depressive mood. It will help if you can talk to her but I know she isn't talking to anyone at the moment. But I am going to discharge her today. Take her home. Try and get her to talk. It may take a while so be patient with her. I'm sorry." Tsunade left them with their thoughts while she signed Tenten out.

"I didn't think it would come to this." Gai said mostly to himself than his students.

"What do you mean Gai-sensei?" Lee said as he looked at his youthful mentor with fright in his round eyes.

Neji just glared at the floor. Tenten might never be the happy girl she was.

"I've seen this happen before. We are going to be there for Tenten everyday! She always looked after us when we were sick or injured even if she was injured herself. But it's time we repaid her for all she has done for us." Gai said. He did the good guy pose before slowly walking into Tenten's room.  
After a few minutes he came back out with a small sad smile on his face.

"She's going to get better with us with her all the time."

10 minutes later the door to their female team-mates room opened. She stepped out of the room her head down and her hair covering her face.  
Lee took her small black bag in one hand and started walking with Gai, leading the way back to their apartment.  
She didn't take a step. Neji walked next to her and gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Her head moved slightly to look at their entwined hands before they started to walk together.

As soon as they were back in their apartment, she walked to her room without uttering a word. The three men looked at her closed door before setting her stuff down and walking out to give her some space.

* * *

What did Tsunade tell Tenten?  
:o  
Next chapter could be a week or two.

xxx


	10. The Heart to heart

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto :(

Sorry it's really late

The Heart-to-heart.

* * *

It had been about 2 weeks since Tenten had come out of the hospital. Gai, Lee and Neji had got her out of her room a few times to eat. The tears hadn't left her eyes, just glazed them over.

Gai was getting worried. Did she even want to be ninja anymore?

"Right, obviously, our slow-coaxing-her-out-of-depression-plan hasn't worked. I'm going to go and see if she will talk about it." Gai told both of his students.

"But, Gai-sensei, what if she doesn't want to talk?" Lee asked his youthful teacher.

"Then, we'll get Hinata-san, since she and Tenten act like sisters or something." Cue good guy pose #79.

Gai walked into his female students room after knocking.

"Afternoon Tenten, how are you feeling?"

"Am I – am I a failure Gai-sensei?" she let the question linger. "You even said it yourself, on that mission years ago, that if it is one beautiful thing that a woman can do, it is being a mother." She breathed heavily, fighting the tears. "am I that useless that I can't even do that ?"

"Tenten, there will be other chances to be a mother, when you're happily marri-"

"That's the thing, Tsunade-sama she said" she took another breath "She said due to the damage on my womb, I may never be able to have children." She then sobbed, burying her face into her knees.

Outside of her room, Neji and Lee's eyes widened from what she said.

"I can get pregnant, but the risk of miscarrying would be high, I…I wont be able to-" A tear fell, she scowled. "I'm sorry Gai-sensei, I've failed at everything."

"What do you- why are you sorry? Tenten, you're not even 20, your life has just begun. You haven't failed any thing, you're a great weapons mistress, a great friend and comrade. I'm sure Tsunade-sama can help heal the scarred tissue." Gai spluttered scared for his student.

"I wish." She answered her teacher, she lay on her side and let the tears out.

Lee and Neji quietly opened the door and saw the distressed look on their teachers face as he looked at his female student.

Neji walked around to the other side of Tenten's bed, the side she was facing. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her, the tears still falling, not even noticing her teammate stood in front of her. Neji touched her shoulder, she jumped at the contact and looked at him. He gave her a small smile. She closed her eyes pushing her head further into her pillow and the tears fell faster.

He look towards Gai and Lee, who understood and walked out of her room, closing her door quietly.

Neji went around the bed and lay behind her and held her.

"You're not alone Tenten, we're here, we'll help you." He took a breath of air. "I swear, I'll help you through this, you've always helped me, its my turn now."

"You promise?" came a small whisper.

"I promise." He sealed the deal with a kiss to the back of her head.

* * *

1 chapter left peoples!

Its nearly done.

Till next time.


	11. The End

Last Chapter Everyone…

Thank you to everyone for the reviews.

Sorry it took so long but I've been in exams :(

Enjoy :)

Tenten woke up warm. Arms tightened around her waist as she turned around to face the owner of the limbs. Smiling softly, she placed a kiss on the lips of her husband. White eyes opened tiredly.

"Morning Tenten" Neji yawned.

"Morning"

They sat in a quiet silence for a while, resting.

"I think I better start on breakfast before _they_ start pestering." Tenten said, then kissed Neji's forehead before trying to get up.

Neji held on to her waist. "Stay here a little longer."

"Are you suggesting that _they_ starve?"

"No" he huffed and let go of her waist.

She got up and dressed before Neji turned over and got out of bed, also starting to get dressed.

She went to the bathroom to clean up before kissing Neji and walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

When Neji came down the stairs, Tenten was on her way out of the kitchen, making her way back up stairs.

"Where are you going?" Neji questioned when Tenten bumped into him, nearly dropping the items in her hands.

"I have to go feed _them._"

She made her way past her husband and back up the stairs and noticed that Neji had followed. He opened a door and let her walk past. She grinned at him.

Crying was heard before the couple went to the crib and looked inside, smiling at the two crying babies. They each picked one up in one arm, rocking them slightly before feeding them with the bottles Tenten had been carrying.

After they had been fed, burped, rocked back to sleep and put back in their crib, Neji and Tenten smiled at each other before Neji pulled her in for a warm hug and quick kiss.

"I still can't believe we had children, I thought it would never happen." Tenten said looking down fondly at the sleeping twins.

"I told you that you'd be fine." Neji said softly.

"I'm glad that 4 year worth of healing sessions paid off." She said before curling herself into his side. "Let's get some breakfast of our own."

They looked at their children once more before walking out of the room and down the stairs, making their breakfast.

They could only wait for the future, and maybe more children.

And that's it (ending is weak-but hey!) My first finished multi-chapter story.

Thank you to everyone for the reviews.

I may get started on my other story now Secrets of Tenten, since I am re-writing it


End file.
